Unwelcome Changes
by XxHowToSaveALife
Summary: Summary coming soon


{Unwelcome Changes}

The girl snorted inwardly to herself rolling her eyes at the drunken men loitering in the kings hall whistling at her like she was a good little bitch, jeering at her breasts every so often as she continued on with the routine.

"At least I'm paid good enough money to put up with these bastards" she muttered with distaste twirling the long chiton swirling with her as a man grabbed her hand abruptly.

"Well Well Well... What pretty lady do we have here?" The man said in the same seductive women enrapturing voice she'd heard many times before.

The young woman wrinkled her nose like all of the other men who'd tried to seduce her this one was no different: Drunk... And after a long night... Hungry.

"Aww come on don't be that way, my little Venus Donna" He cooed in her ear while simultaneously sliding his greedy hand towards her ass.

She smiled sweetly but with a twinge of malice, wrapping the gossamer drape around his neck tugging gently before knocking him in his private well not so private parts as she continued on with the routine stopping for a moment to glimpse her 'courter' falling into a table of gambling men... Taking in the vulgar shouts he received before stumbling over. Vomit pouring out due to the liquor and pain to his equipment. The brunette laughed covering her mouth with the azure fabric, performing once more flashing an innocent smile to her audience.

* * *

Several hours later in the dark of the night, the young dancer laughed to herself as she ran down a side street, listening to the faint booming shouts of three very angry men. 'Hehe I guess they didn't like a "delicate flower" like me showing them up!' she thought grinning another burst of giggles coming forth.

"Mischief Managed" she said quietly saluting, no doubt some soldiers would be after her by now... 'Well I've had my fun I better go home' and that the caped crusader did arriving at a small farm not to long after.

* * *

_...Clank..._

"What's this? The straw haired male asked, focusing his eyesight at the leather satchel dangling in front of his face.  
"Food and money" the person that held the bag responded in a deadpan manner.  
"Okay?" The same man replied grabbing the satchel cautiously setting it down onto the wooden table.  
"You have every right to be suspicious on where she got that! It's not from an honest living that's what I'll tell ya!" An older man added, the girl spun around facing him resulting in a hand pulling her back.

"Anita..." The younger man whispered his voice pleading, She huffed signaling to her line that she wasn't going to back off.  
"You do realize that I'm the reason that we have food and money each week Uncle! Honest or not it pays well and it keeps the farm going... Your farm! Now if it didn't do you really think I'd go back and perform for those drunkards! No I wouldn't! Now until you or Robyn can get the farm to have a steady income or get a damn job-" She retorted before to everyone's shock in the room a hard smack was planted across her cheek knocking her down.  
"That's enough Anita... Why don't you go outside and take care of the horses" the elder said gravelly not making any eye contact with his niece.  
"Whatever you require" she responded with a hint of sarcasm getting up and heading out without another word.  
"Father?" Robyn spoke once Anita had left.  
"I'm sorry Robyn... I shouldn't have done that... She has a lot of her mother in her… Passionate, uncontrollable, free spirited and set in her convictions" he replied somberly.

"I don't think I should be the one you should be apologizing to" Robyn told him getting up and walking up the stairs leaving the older man alone.

"I know.. Son.. I know..."

* * *

Anita smiled as she headed towards the stables, being with the horses and Pegasi always made the young girl feel better but the events in the kitchen had jarred her unable to fully enjoy herself.

"Hey Nagi" She said devoid of energy as the small ice white dragon flew up to her shoulder. The lizard like creature cocked his head in question knowing something was off about Anita this dusk night but the draco didn't press.

A raven colored pegasus whined signaling for attention picking up to the off behavior.

The brunette looked up answering "Don't worry Blackjack I've handled worse experiences" she replied stroking his neck as Yue a white horse with oriental looking eyes seemed to look at her sadly as Bellerophon, Blackjack and Yue's Colt a primarily gray and white spotted on the flank with a black tail and mane whinnied playfully trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Bellerophon" Anita said smiling, letting out a small laugh as the small colt flew up in the stable having decided to give her a full on show.

"Hey! Don't hurt yourself" the girl scolded unable to contain her giggling fit as Blackjack glared at his son. Anita pulled a small food item from a pouch waiting for the colt to return to the hay covered ground that he did and so did the girl holding out a small treat to him.

"I know it's not much to thank you with Bellerophon but what you just did to cheer me up means a lot" she said holding it at as the horse took it gratefully beaming up at her nuzzling her leg in affection. "Love you to" she replied patting him on his head.

* * *

Once Bellerophon had collapsed from weariness and Yue had curled up against him. Anita quietly exited the stable hearing a sound from behind her, it was her Uncle he had a look of grief on his face but before the girl could give him a tongue lashing of the century the following phrase came from his lips.

"I was wrong"

"what?" She asked not understanding what he just said.

"I was wrong Anita... You are right about the farm and what you have to do even if it's not your burden... Now go... Robyn is looking for a job in the morning.. You don't have to worry anymore about it" He told her solemnly

"What! Your saying I'm free to go and not worry about my family!" She said in disbelief the elder man nodded.

"How in Naga's way! Did you come up with such an idea as this" she shouted feeling like she was dreaming.

Her uncle smiled but his eyes showed sadness "Those who fight shouldn't be restrained they need for in their soul is to be free" he replied simply heading back towards the homestead.

"You mean my mother don't you Uncle?" Anita asked softly

"Yes" was the soft reply back.

* * *

Following the exchange of words with her uncle the brunette had set out accompanied by Kaniehtí:io and Nagi with her, who all agreed on not wanting to break up the happy family. Apprehension had settled in the girls chest, of course she would visit but she didn't know when or if. As the girl looked out on her home reminiscing as she turned the mare into the direction of the woods… Getting farther away lest she change her mind. Some time passed and she spotted a camp, the fire dimming as the inhabitants had most likely gone to sleep spying through some branches getting closer, picking up on footsteps and chattering of voices.


End file.
